


On The Streets Of Boise

by velvetjinx



Series: Idaho [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, chris is a farm hand now too, sebastian is a farm hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris has lived with Sebastian for six months now and things are perfect. Well. Almost. AKA the boys go to the city for a date and meet Sebastian's ex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely anon who sent me a tumblr ask requesting more of this 'verse. Thank you, anon!!
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to edible-crayon, without whom this fic would have ended after 1000 words, because she gave me the idea of involving Sebastian's ex. <3

It's been six months since Chris made the decision to move from LA to Idaho. Six months, and he's never regretted a moment of it. 

It's the end of March, and he's been helping with the barley planting. Sebastian has been pretty focused the past couple of weeks preparing, and Chris is selfishly looking forward to when it's done and Sebastian is back to paying more attention to him, in short. But then sometimes he looks over and sees his boyfriend, clearly in his element, and his heart skips a beat because Sebastian _belongs_ here, out in the fields. 

Chris is starting to feel like he belongs too. At first he felt like a useless city boy, but the longer he works the land the more he feels a part of it. He's getting better at helping to set up the milking machines, and is learning to herd the sheep. Heather, Sebastian's collie dog, still looks at him askance when he shouts out commands, but generally does what he tells her. It helps that Sebastian is there by his side, helping him when he gets stuck. He's been told he's going to help with shearing, and he's a little nervous, but if Sebastian thinks he's ready for it that's fine. He won't be doing the actual shearing, thank goodness, but he will be assisting. 

"We'll need to keep an eye on the barley, of course," Sebastian explains to him as they lay in bed that night. "We had a hell of a problem with Canada thistle and quackgrass the last few years. I mean, we do what we can with crop rotation and cultivation, but we've had to spray the last couple of years."

"Quackgrass?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a weed, and a pretty common one. And a pain in my ass," Sebastian grumbles. 

Chris grins at him, and Sebastian laughs. 

"If you're about to make a joke about you being the only thing allowed in my ass, don't do it."

"Don't have to. You did it yourself," Chris responds gleefully. 

Sebastian thinks for a moment. "Damnit."

"Hah, you love it."

"Define 'it'."

"Me."

"Oh," Sebastian says thoughtfully. "Well, in that case, I guess so."

"You 'guess' so?" Chris pulls back so he can punch Sebastian on the arm. "Asshole."

"Ow! Fucker. And fine, okay, I do."

"I knew it," Chris says smugly, snuggling back down into Sebastian's side, and smiling when Sebastian wraps his arms around him with a sigh. 

"You fucking well should. I tell you often enough."

"You do. But," Chris adds, leaning up to kiss him, "it's always nice to hear."

Sebastian kisses him again, and the kiss quickly grows heated. Chris shifts so he's on top of Sebastian, rubbing their hardening cocks together, and Sebastian moans into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Chris, we have to be up early tomorrow," Sebastian pants, and Chris looks down at him. 

"So does that mean you don't want me to suck you?"

"Fuck no it doesn't," Sebastian growls, and Chris grins, kissing him again before sliding down the bed and grasping Sebastian's cock. He strokes it a few times then sucks kisses around the head and down the shaft, making Sebastian moan and clutch at his hair. Chris slides further down and takes Sebastian's balls into his mouth, sucking them gently and tonguing the wrinkled skin. 

He gives them one last suck then lets them fall from his mouth before licking slowly up Sebastian's cock. He tongues at the slit, collecting the precome already beginning to leak out, before sucking the head into his mouth. He exhales noisily through his nose as he slides his mouth down until Sebastian's cock hits the back of his throat and his nose is buried in the dark hair at the base. He swallows around his gag reflex as Sebastian curses above him, clearly fighting the urge to thrust his hips, then sucks back up to the head. 

"Fuck, _Chris_ ," Sebastian says pleadingly, and Chris takes pity on him, starting to suck him properly as he jacks the base with his left hand. With his right, he starts stroking over Sebastian's asshole, just to tease, and Sebastian gasps. 

"Oh fuck yes, put your fingers in me, please, Chris."

Chris is only too happy to oblige, sucking two fingers and getting them as wet as he can before sucking Sebastian's cock back into his mouth as he presses both fingers inside at once. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Sebastian curses as Chris crooks his fingers up, finding that spot inside him, and he feels Sebastian's cock spurt more precome across his tongue. He rubs at Sebastian's prostate mercilessly as he sucks, and it's not long before Sebastian is crying out, "Oh fuck, Chris, I'm gonna come, coming, _fuck_ ," and coming in his mouth and down his throat. 

Chris swallows around him, sucking gently until Sebastian twitches from overstimulation, then pulls off his cock and pulls his fingers out, sliding back up the bed to kiss him. Sebastian returns the kiss hungrily, reaching down to stroke Chris's own hard, leaking cock. 

"Mmm, does sucking me turn you on, baby?" Sebastian asks playfully, and Chris nods. 

"Fuck, yeah, it does," Chris moans. "Fuck, Sebastian, not gonna last long."

"Do it, baby, come all over me, I want you to."

"Oh, fuck," Chris curses, and comes, cock spurting all over Sebastian's stomach and chest. The sight of Sebastian covered in his come makes his spent cock twitch, and he groans, flopping down beside Sebastian and drawing him in for another kiss. At length, Sebastian pulls back and grabs a tissue from the side, using it to wipe off the cooling come from his stomach and chest. 

"I get the feeling you enjoyed that," Sebastian laughs, and Chris grins. 

"What's not to enjoy? First I get to suck your gorgeous big cock, then I get to hear you beg me to come all over you."

"Hmm," Sebastian hums, drawing Chris in for a kiss. "I do love how much you get off on sucking me. It's pretty hot."

"Yeah, well, _you're_ pretty hot," Chris says, laying back down and snuggling into Sebastian's side with his head on Sebastian's chest. "Sleep now?"

"Sleep now," Sebastian agrees, and Chris falls asleep to the sound of Sebastian's heart beating. 

***

Planting is finished by the third of April, and Chris can't help but smile over dinner that night when Sebastian can't stop talking about how he hopes the crop will germinate properly and that they don't have any problems with disease this year. It's all stuff Chris really should be absorbing now he's living as a farm hand, but mostly he's just watching Sebastian as he talks. 

Because the thing is...this has been Sebastian's life for so long that it's part of him, and Chris can't imagine him anywhere else than here, and he loves him for it. Loves his passion, loves his dedication, loves _him_. 

"Have you heard a single word I've been saying?" Sebastian asks suddenly, looking amused, and Chris smiles. 

"Every word, baby. Every word."

Sebastian looks slightly suspicious, but shrugs. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we were about due a trip into Boise? We could have dinner, see a movie, stay overnight in a hotel..."

"Sounds amazing," Chris responds. "When do you want to go?"

"This weekend? I already asked Keith and he said he could do without us for a couple of days."

"Awesome," Chris smiles. "You ready for evening milking?"

"Mhm." They stand up to leave, and on the way out the door Chris pulls him into a kiss. "What was that for?" Sebastian asks, smiling, and Chris shrugs. 

"I just love you."

"I love you too," Sebastian says, squeezing his hand and leading him out the door, Heather close at their heels. 

***

Sebastian books them a night in a nice hotel, and they leave on Saturday morning to drive up to Boise. Once they're checked into the hotel, they get changed, and Chris can't help but stare at Sebastian's ass in the fitted black pants he's wearing. Sebastian catches him looking and grins, but Chris doesn't even blush, just pulls Sebastian into a deep kiss. 

"God, do you even know how hot you are?" Chris murmurs against his lips, and Sebastian just kisses him again. 

"If I'm anywhere near as hot as you then we're well matched. Come on - the movie starts at four."

The theatre is a ten minute walk from the hotel, and the restaurant is right around the corner from that, so they're well placed. They get there in plenty of time, buy their tickets and popcorn, and settle down into their seats. 

"I can't believe we've been together this long and this is our first proper date," Sebastian murmurs, and Chris squeezes his hand while stealing another handful of popcorn from Sebastian's tub. "Damnit, Evans, you've got your own!"

"Yeah, but yours is tastier," Chris laughs. 

" _You're_ tastier," Sebastian mutters. "Wait. I mean."

"Hah! Great comeback. Wait until we get back to the hotel and I'll show you just how tasty I am."

"Did you just make a dick sucking joke in the middle of a theatre? I think you did."

"Damn straight I did. Or, heh, not so straight."

Sebastian just gives him a look as the lights dim and the trailers start, but still reaches over and holds his hand. 

The movie is good - lots of guns and explosions - and when it's over they wander over to the restaurant. They're a little early, so the waiter leads them to the bar to wait until their table is ready. Chris opens his mouth to ask Sebastian what he wants to drink, when a voice from behind them says,

"Sebastian? Sebastian Stan, is that you?"

Sebastian tenses and turns around, and before Chris can ask what's wrong, a tall dark haired guy is approaching them with a smirk. 

"Mark?" And oh, so _this_ is Mark? Sebastian's ex who fucked him up so bad he almost wasn't willing to give Chris a chance? Chris already didn't like him, but now he wants to punch the guy in his smug face. 

"Sebastian, so good to see you! They finally let you off the farm?" Mark says condescendingly, and Chris grits his teeth. 

"Oh, you know, gotta have a break now and again," Sebastian says lightly, even though his posture is still tense. 

"I'll bet. I always thought you must get so bored out there in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh, you know, it has its perks. Mark, this is my boyfriend, Chris."

Mark sticks out his hand and Chris shakes it reluctantly. "So has he dragged himself out of the sticks to see you, then?"

Chris lets go of Mark's hand and drapes his arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "No, actually, we live together. I used to live in LA, but it got pretty boring. Besides," Chris grins, "they don't have anyone quite like Sebastian in LA."

Mark's smile tightens. "So you live on the farm now too?"

"Yeah, and I gotta say, man, it's pretty awesome. All that wide open space and it keeps you so busy. Plus, I mean, I used to work out when I was in LA, but there's nothing like working on a farm for keeping you in shape." Chris flexes slightly as Mark eyes the muscles of his arms through his shirt and tries not to grin when Mark swallows hard. 

"Well, uh, anyway, just thought I'd come and say hello. Nice to see you Sebastian, and nice to meet you, Chris," Mark says tightly and beats what seems to Chris to be a hasty retreat. 

Chris and Sebastian turn back to the bar, as Sebastian exhales hard, and Chris snorts. "What a douche. You were really with that guy for longer than a minute?"

Sebastian's lips twitch. "Yeah, well, I was young and stupid. What can I say?"

Chris bumps their shoulders together. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sebastian nods. "Why wouldn't I be? I have you."

At that moment the waiter comes to lead them to their table, and Chris can't stop grinning. 

Wine and conversation flow freely during their meal, and Chris is amazed, as always, that despite having lived together for six months they never seem to run out of things to say to each other. 

By the time they've finished dessert Chris is stuffed, full of good food and drink. They split the bill on Chris's insistence then head back towards their hotel in comfortable silence. It's ten pm, or thereabouts, but the streets are full of people wandering around - some groups, some couples, and some people by themselves. For all that it's only April it's a mild night, and Chris is warm in his jacket. 

When they get back to their room, Sebastian is frowning slightly, and Chris looks at him curiously. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Sebastian shrugs. "It was just...just weird, seeing Mark again after all this time." Chris waits, not wanting to push, and at length Sebastian sighs. "I don't even know why I let him get to me any more with his snide little comments about how I'll only ever just be a hick farmer while he's living it up in the city, you know? I mean, he means nothing to me any more, so why does it still make me feel bad?"

Chris strides up to him and wraps his arms around him. "He might not mean anything to you now, but he did for a long time, so of course it's going to affect you. But he's wrong. You're not 'just' anything. What you are is amazing, and I love you for all of it."

Sebastian tilts his head to kiss him, and Chris kisses back softly. 

"Come on. Time for bed," Chris smiles, and Sebastian nods. They strip off and climb into bed naked, Sebastian's head pillowed on Chris's chest. Chris plays with Sebastian's hair as his boyfriend relaxes into sleep, kissing the top of his head before falling into slumber himself. 

It's dark when Chris wakes alone. He can see light under the crack of the doorframe of the bathroom, though, and hears the toilet flush. A minute or so later Sebastian emerges and switches off the bathroom light, plunging them into darkness again, and then Chris feels him climb into bed beside him. 

"Did I wake you?" Sebastian asks softly. 

"Nah, I don't think so."

Sebastian leans in to kiss him, and Chris cups his cheek as they kiss. Sebastian moves to straddle him as the kiss deepens, and Chris can feel Sebastian's cock hardening against his stomach. Chris brings a hand down to stroke him, and Sebastian moans into his mouth. 

"God, Chris, want you to fuck me." And yeah, Chris wants that too, and he nods. Sebastian climbs off him and Chris switches on the bedside light to reveal Sebastian on his hands and knees, ass in the air, looking so delectable that Chris has to bite his lip and think cold thoughts. He jumps off the bed and fetches the lube and a condom from his bag, before getting back into the bed behind Sebastian. 

He drops the lube and condom beside him and leans down, spreading Sebastian's asscheeks and licking across his hole. Sebastian lets out a low moan as Chris licks and sucks and nips around the puckered flesh, before delving his tongue inside. He fucking loves rimming Sebastian - loves the noises it draws out of his boyfriend, loves the way he knows Sebastian's cock will be leaking onto the sheets as Chris tonguefucks him open. 

When he starts to tire he pulls back and slicks up his fingers with the lube, before pressing two inside Sebastian's ass. He crooks his fingers up until he's rubbing at Sebastian's prostate, making him cry out as Chris opens him up. By the time he adds a third finger Sebastian is begging, "Fuck, please, Chris, just fuck me already, need your cock in me, need you fucking me, _please_ ," and Chris presses a kiss at the base of his spine. 

He pulls his fingers out and rolls on the condom before covering his cock in lube and positioning himself and pushing in slowly. Sebastian groans loudly as Chris's hips meet his ass, and Chris stills, waiting on Sebastian to adjust. 

"Fuck, Chris, move," Sebastian bites out, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow, and Chris is more than happy to do as he's told. He starts to thrust, and the need to come is already building, he's so turned on, so he changes his angle until he's hitting that spot inside Sebastian on every thrust, making him cry out. 

"Fuck, Sebastian, baby, touch yourself, make yourself come for me," Chris manages, and Sebastian does, bringing a hand underneath himself to stroke himself. 

It's only a few moments before Sebastian is crying out, "Chris, Chris, Chris, _Chris_ ," and coming, muscles pulsing around Chris's cock and he can't hold on any longer, thrusting deep inside his boyfriend and coming with a wordless shout. 

He grips Sebastian's hips for a few moments as he catches his breath, then pulls out carefully, getting up to dispose of the condom. Sebastian wipes at the wet spot beneath him with a tissue for a few moments before giving up and just flopping down beside it. Chris climbs back into bed beside him and Sebastian snuggles into his side. 

"Mmm, I needed that, love it when you fuck me," he yawns. "But sleep now."

"Yeah," Chris says softly, smiling. "Sleep now."

***

When they arrive back at the farm the next day they're barely back two minutes when Keith arrives with Heather to tell them that he's heard that barley yellow dwarf virus might be a problem that year so they'd best be on the lookout when the crop starts to germinate, and Chris can't help but grin. This maybe isn't the life he'd envisioned for himself even a year ago, but he's never been happier. And as Sebastian looks at him and smiles, Chris knows that this is it for him, and no matter what happens, his life is here, in the fields of Idaho.


End file.
